Retour aux Sources
by Sohelia
Summary: HARRY AUX TEMPS DES MARAUDEURS : James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans et Mary McKinnon rentrent en 6ème année. Trois nouveaux élèves font leur apparition et vont bouleverser leurs vies...
1. Prologue

- « Albus ! Vous êtes certain ? Il est là-bas ? »

- « Non… Non, il n'est pas là-bas. Il ne quitterai pas cette époque, alors qu'il gagne de nouveau en puissance à cette époque… Il ne se risquerai pas à ça en sachant qu'il ne pourrai peut-être plus revenir… Non, il n'est pas là-bas. Mais un de ses mangemorts y est. Ca, j'en suis certain… »

L'oreille collée contre la porte, Harry Potter écoutait avec intérêt. De quoi son directeur parlait-il donc ? Qui était où ? Cela avait l'air important. Très important… Mais il ne comprenait pas grand chose…

- « Mais qu'allons-nous faire ? La vie d'Harry est en jeu ! S'il est prévenu que Lily et James deviendront les parents de la seule personne qui pourrait le détruire, il… »

- « Oui, Minerva. Vous avez bien compris. Et il l'apprendra, je peux vous l'assurer. »

- « Albus ! On ne peut rester là sans rien faire ! »

Le vieux sorcier poussa un soupir las, presque résigné. Son phénix vint se poser sur son épaule, et il ne caressa distraitement tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

- « Nous n'irons pas dans le passé, Minerva. Je dois rester ici, et si quelqu'un est envoyé là-bas, il ne rentrera sûrement jamais à notre époque… »

- « Albus… Vous allez les laisser retourner en 1976 sans rien dire ? »

- « Hélas, ma chère Minerva, hélas… »

Harry sursauta et se décolla brusquement de la porte du bureau de son professeur de métamorphose. Encore choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se mit à courir en direction de la bibliothèque. Hermione y était sûrement en train de réviser, et elle devait avoir entraîné Ron avec elle… Ils passaient les B.U.S.E.S dans une semaine, et même Ron consentait à travailler plus que d'habitude…

Ses meilleurs amis étaient effectivement là. Il s'installa à leur table et leur raconta la discussion qu'il venait de surprendre en quelques mots.

- « Quoi ? Voldemort aurait envoyé quelqu'un dans le passé pour prévenir… pour se prévenir que James et Lily Potter allaient engendrer le Survivant ? » demanda Hermione, abasourdie.

- « Oui, c'est ce que j'ai compris. »

- « Mais Harry… Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? » rétorqua Ron.

Harry se tourna vers lui, rageur. Comment Ron pouvait-il dire cela ? Il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose ! Sinon, jamais il ne verrait le jour, lui, Harry Potter !

- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire, mais il faut qu'on le fasse ! Sinon… Jamais tu ne connaîtras ton meilleur ami, Ron ! »

- « Tu ne veux pas laisser faire Dumbledore, Harry ? Ca serait plus sage… »

- « Dumbledore ne veux rien faire, 'Mione… Il faut qu'on agisse. »

Il la regarda, de son regard vert émeraude, si particulier. Harry voulait sauver ses parents, oui. Mais 'Mione savait que ce n'était pas tout. S'ils arrivaient à retourner dans le passé, Harry pourrait connaître ses parents… et il pourrait revoir Sirius.

- « C'est dangereux, Harry… Dumbledore l'a dit lui-même. Nous ne rentrerons peut-être pas… »

- « 'Mione… S'il te plaît… »

- « Bon, d'accord… Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose… »

Harry lui offrit un sourire franc, regard Ron, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil signifiant clairement « Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester à l'écart ? ». C'est alors qu'Harry Potter comprit qu'il avait de la chance. De la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux.

- « Merci… » leur souffla-t-il, ému.

* * *

- « Harry ! Ron ! Là ! »

Le dit Harry leva les yeux de son livre de Métamorphose, et se pencha pour lire les quelques lignes que lui désignait sa meilleure amie. A la droite d'Hermione, Ron faisait de même.

- « Tempus Reditum ? Il suffit d'un simple sort ? » s'étonna Ron.

- « Mais non, idiot ! Regarde. Il faut préparer une potion, et, après l'avoir avalé, préparer ce sort… »

- « Regarde, 'Mione… Il faut deux mois pour la préparation… On devrait pouvoir partir le 31 août, non ? Comme ça, on aurait le temps de parler à Dumbledore. » remarqua Harry.

Hermione fit quelques rapides calculs dans sa tête, puis approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- « Oui, ça fera tout juste, mais on pourrait y arriver. Il faut s'y mettre dés demain, alors… »

- « Non, attends encore deux jours. Après, ce sera les vacances, et on se retrouve chez moi immédiatement. On pourra aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les ingrédients, comme ça. » la contredit Ron.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir, puis finalement, lui donna raison.

- « D'accord, on attend encore deux jours. Mais après, il ne faudra plus tarder, vous êtes d'accord ? »

Les deux garçons sourirent, puis hochèrent la tête.

* * *

- « Hermione ! Les garçons ! On mange ! »

Les trois jeunes sorciers levèrent se regardèrent et poussèrent un soupir exaspéré. Ils devaient finir cette potion. Mais comment louper les repas sans inquiéter Mrs Weasley ? Impossible. Ils descendirent donc, les bras ballants, pour goûter au festin que leur avait préparé la mère de Ron. A peine furent-ils entré dans la pièce étrangement éteinte qu'il y eut un concert de cri et de hurlement, tandis que les lumières s'allumaient. La salle à manger était métamorphosée.

D'habitude, elle était éclairée d'une vive lumière blanche, qui, là, avait été remplacé par des faisceaux bleus, verts, rouges, jaunes, oranges, violets… Cela donnait une ambiance de fête à la pièce. Dans un coin, sur une table, reposait une multitude de cadeaux, plus gros les uns que les autres. Et enfin, au centre de la pièce, on avait déposait un énorme gâteau figurant un Vif d'Or, fait sans aucun doute par la talentueuse Mrs Weasley.

Mais ce qui touchait le plus Harry, c'était l'énorme banderole accrochée au plafond, où de grosses lettres de couleurs figuraient la phrase « BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ! ». Et c'était surtout les personnes qui étaient présentes ce soir, pour son anniversaire, que lui-même avait oublié.

- « Bon anniversaire, mon vieux » lui souhaita Ron, un large sourire sur la visage.

Puis Hermione, le suivit, ainsi que Ginny, Fred, Georges, Neville, Luna, qui avaient été invités, M et Mrs Weasley, Remus et Tonks, Kingsley, et même Maugrey Fol'œil, qui le salua d'un simple « Bon anniversaire Potter. Vigilance Constante, souviens-toi ! ».

Harry était ému et touché par la fête qu'on avait organisé. Pour lui. Juste pour lui. Et quand, après qu'ils aient goûté au magnifique gâteau de la mère de Ron, qui, il fallait le reconnaître, avait été très imaginative, ils passèrent aux cadeaux, Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu bredouiller une phrase, on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent dans un grincement. Les invités sursautèrent et sortirent leurs baguettes. Mais ce ne fut pas un mangemort, qui apparut, mais bel et bien le directeur de Poudlard. Harry esquissa un large sourire.

- « Allons, allons, ne vous inquiétez donc pas, ce n'est que moi. » Un petit sourire malicieux éclaira son visage. « Je suis désolé, je suis un peu en retard. Bon anniversaire, Harry ! J'espère que tu profites bien de ta soirée. »

Le jeune Survivant remarqua que son Professeur semblait plus sombre que d'habitude. Plus inquiet, aussi. Il se demanda si ça avait un rapport avec la conversation qu'il avait surpris, quelques mois plus tôt… Avant qu'il ait pu demander leurs avis à ses meilleurs amis, on l'entraîna vers les cadeaux.

- « Allez, Harry, ouvre-les ! »

Le dit Harry esquissa un large sourire, puis il entama son déballage. Cela dura plus d'une heure, et l'anniversaire se termina à ce moment-là, alors que l'on discutait des cadeaux du jeune Potter, et de leur utilité. Harry avait reçu, entre autre, un livre sur le temps et ses secrets de la part d'Hermione, qui lui avait adressé un clin d'œil, un nouvel équipement de Quidditch, par Ron, une glace à l'ennemie, par Fol'œil, des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux par les deux jumeaux, et des photos de ses parents, des Maraudeurs et de lui-même lors de ses années précédentes à Poudlard par Remus. Il sourit d'ailleurs chaleureusement à celui-ci, qui, en retour, le serra dans ses bras. Enfin, Dumbledore ne lui avait donné une simple photo du trio d'or, en première année. Au dos était écrit une citation tirée d'un livre. « Quitte à changer le passé, autant le changer en entier. » Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore, qui lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux. Le Survivant soupirant… Cet homme était un vrai mystère…

* * *

Hermione déposa dans le chaudron une racine d'asphodèle, comme précisé dans ce livre de la réserve de Poudlard, dont elle avait fait une copie, grâce à la magie. La potion, alors verdâtre, bouillonna, avant de prendre une jolie teinte rosée. Hermione retint son souffle. Les bulles cessèrent. La couleur rose ne s'estompa pas. Elle poussa un cri de joie.

- « Les garçons ! C'est fini ! Juste à temps ! »

Harry se releva en sursaut, suivi de Ron. Ils se précipitèrent sur le chaudron, renversant par la même occasion le jeu d'échec qu'il venait à peine d'entamer. Le souffle court, ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté d'Hermione.

- « Il faut partir maintenant. » chuchota Harry. « Nous sommes le 31 août. Il ne faut plus attendre. Qu'est-ce qu'on emporte ? »

- « Tu ne veux pas voir Dumbledore, Harry ? Ce Dumbledore là, je veux dire. Il est au courant, souviens-toi. »

- « Non, 'Mione. Il faut partir tout de suite. »

La jeune fille soupira. Elle attrapa le livre où elle avait trouvé la formule, et ses quelques affaires qu'elle avait laissé là, au fil des jours.

- « Prenez toutes les affaires que vous emportez d'habitude pour Poudlard. Harry, n'oublie ni ta cape, ni la Carte du Maraudeur. On pourrait en avoir besoin. Et prend les cadeaux que tu as reçu qui pourraient t'être utile. Mon livre, par exemple. »

Les deux garçons approuvèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Ron. Hermione, qui, elle allait vers sa propre chambre, les interpella une dernière fois.

- « Harry ! N'oublie pas la photo de Dumbledore. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans le grenier, qui était devenu leur repère, depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de préparer cette potion. Vérifiant rapidement leurs affaires, Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- « Il faut laisser un mot aux Weasley. Dumbledore est très certainement au courant, mais tout de même. »

Ron hocha la tête.

- « Oui. Un truc du genre "Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes pas en danger. On essaye de revenir le plus vite possible." »

Hermione griffonna ces quelques mots sur un morceau de papier, qu'elle déposa sur la seule table du grenier, bien en vu.

- « Vous êtes prêt ? »

Ils étaient tous nerveux. Ils partaient, quittaient leur époque, leur famille… Pour les retrouver, encore tout jeune, 20 ans auparavant. C'était surréaliste et… inquiétant.

- « Oui. Allons-y » souffla Harry, pas plus rassuré que ses amis.

Hermione remplit trois verres de potion.

- « Avalez ça, puis dites bien fort "Tempus Reditum 1976". »

Les trois Gryffondors avalèrent d'un trait leur verre de potion, puis, d'une seule et même voix, légèrement tremblante, ils déclarèrent.

- « Tempus Reditum 1976. »

Il y eut un flash. Puis, plus rien. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley avaient disparu du grenier du Terrier.


	2. Poudlard Express et Répartition

Elle avait bien essayé de convaincre ses parents que prendre la voiture plutôt que la cheminée ne leur servirait qu'à être en retard, mais comme chaque année, ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à eux, ils l'auraient même accompagné sur le quai 9 ¾ ! Comme quand elle avait onze ans… Elle avait soupiré, les avait embrassé et s'était dépêché de filer vers les quais 9 et 10. Elle avait été peiné et déçue que sa sœur n'ait pas souhaité les accompagner. Elle aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre. C'était ainsi depuis quatre ans…

Mais elle avait vite oublié sa sœur en apercevant les quais 9 et 10. Un large sourire avait éclairé son visage, et elle s'était précipité vers le mur, qui l'avait laissé passer, comme chaque année. Elle avait rapidement repérée sa meilleure amie parmis la foule et elle s'était empressée de la rejoindre. Mary avait sauté dans les bras de Lily, et les deux filles s'étaient embrassées joyeusement.

- « Tu sais que tu m'as manqué, Lil's ? »

- « On s'est quitté il y a une semaine, Mary ! » fit-elle remarquer en riant.

- « Tu m'as quand même manqué » répéta la dite Mary, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle l'avait ensuite entraînée dans le train, où elles s'étaient trouvées un compartiment libre, et avaient vite étaient rejointes par leurs autres amies de Gryffondor. Ainsi, hormis elle et Mary McKinnon, sa meilleure amie, se trouvait dans le compartiment Alice Walls, Jessy Cohen et Katy Philips. Les cinq filles s'entendaient à merveille, rapidement, des groupes s'étaient formés. Lily et Mary s'étaient immédiatement entendues, tout comme Jessy et Katy. Quand à Alice, son meilleur ami était Franck Longdubat, qui avait un an de plus qu'elles. Lily savait que l'absence du jeune homme l'année prochaine serait très douloureuse pour leur amie.

La première heure de voyage se déroula tranquillement, les cinq filles se questionnant sur leurs vacances, et Lily racontant son voyage en Italie avec ses parents. Bien sûr, Jessy et Katy mirent sur le tapis le sujet des « beaux italiens », comme elles disaient, et la conversation bifurqua alors sur les garçons. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un Sirius Black tout sourire.

- « Alors, Lily-Jolie, on est pas venu rejoindre ses Maraudeurs chéris ? »

Les cinq filles se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Jess' et Katy rougirent en reconnaissant le beau gosse de Poudlard, comme elle aimaient l'appeler, mais Sirius ne leur adressa qu'un regard poli. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec ces filles superficiels…

- « Oh, tu sais Sirius, un peu de calme, ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps… » lui répondit-elle, souriante.

Malgré cette affirmation, la Gryffondor se leva pour serrer le Maraudeur dans ses bras. Lily savait très bien que la plupart des filles de Poudlard étaient jalouses de sa relation avec les Maraudeurs, et avec Sirius Black en particulier. Il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, une sorte de grand frère qu'elle adorait charrier quand l'occasion se présentait. Contrairement à ce que croyait le ridicule fan-club de Sirius Black, jamais l'idée ne lui viendrait de sortit avec lui, ni avec aucun des Maraudeurs, d'ailleurs…

- « Mais tu sais bien que l'on ne peut pas se passer de toi ! Ni de notre petite Mary, d'ailleurs… »

Il adressa un clin d'œil à cette dernière, qui le fusilla du regard. Mary détestait qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle était petite ! Elle lui tira puérilement la langue, puis vint l'embrasser sur la joue, heureuse de le retrouver.

- « Tu comprendras donc aisément que les gars m'ont envoyé te chercher, Lily-Jolie ! » continua-t-il après avoir rendu son baiser à Mary.

La Gryffondor fit mine de réfléchir, sous le regard effaré de Katy, qui devait se dire qu'une proposition comme ça, ça ne se refusait pas.

- « Venir avec vous ? Pour que Potter me fasse une nouvelle déclaration d'amour ? Tu rêves ! » répondit-elle, en remarquant le sourire amusé de Mary.

- « Allez, Lily-Jolie ! S'il fait des bêtises, je te promet de le tenir en laisse ! »

- « Dans ce cas… »

Se levant, elle attrapa sa baguette, la fourra dans sa poche, et sortit du compartiment, suivie de Mary, amusée par le petit jeu auquel s'était donnée son amie. Saluant leurs amis, elles suivirent finalement Sirius à travers les couloirs du Poudlard-Express. Sirius et Lily avaient commencé l'une de leurs sempiternelles petites joutes verbales, ce qui faisait bien rire Mary, qui ne se privaient pas pour se moquer de ses amis, et de leurs réflexions parfois sans queue ni tête ! Leur petit jeu continua jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'arrête devant un compartiment d'où provenait des cris et des rires. Mary éclata de rire.

- « On aurait dû s'en douter, tiens ! »

- « Hmm, oui… Remus nous a bien fait remarquer qu'on était un peu bruyant, mais vu notre invitée… »

Lily le regarda d'un œil interrogateur, et Sirius lui fit un sourire mystérieux. Elle ouvrit alors la porte du compartiment, et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, et aux yeux de la même couleur. Elle poussa un cri de surprise.

- « Leen ! »

La jeune fille resta perplexe quelques minutes avant de se jeter dans les bras de Lily, et de lui poser de baisers sonores sur chacune des joues.

- « Lily ! Sirius a donc réussi à t'extirper de ton compartiment ! »

Elle sourit au Maraudeur, et s'approcha de Mary pour la serrer dans ses bras, elle aussi. Lily était plus qu'heureuse de rencontrer la jeune fille, qui était sa plus proche amie, après Mary. D'ailleurs, Kathleen – dite Kat' ou Leen – bien qu'à Serpentard, avait réussi à se faire apprécier des Maraudeurs, malgré tous les préjugés de James et Sirius sur cette maison. Elle était une amie d'enfance de Mary, et c'est tout naturellement que Lily et elle étaient devenues amies.

- « Lily ! Tu arrives juste au bon moment ! James et Kat' étaient à deux doigts de s'entretuer, jusqu'à ce que Kat' décide de partir ! Peut-être que tu réussiras à la convaincre de rester un peu plus longtemps parmis nous, même si je dois bâillonner James ! » déclara soudain Remus, hilare.

Lily détacha son regard de son amie Serpentard pour inspecter le reste du compartiment. Peter dormait tranquillement dans un coin – Remus avait dû lui lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation pour qu'il n'entende pas les cris de ses amis – et Remus, lui, était assis non loin de Peter, littéralement mort de rire. Quand à James… Il était allongé sur la seconde banquette, ses lunettes à la main, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, et il murmurait des insultes à « cette maudite Serpentard », comme il disait.

- « Remus ! Tu n'as rien fait pour les arrêter ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que Potter a encore dit pour que Kathleen s'énerve ? »

De nouveau, Remus éclata de rire et il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'il arrive à se calmer. Entre temps, Lily fut rejointe par Sirius, qui lui indiqua que Kat' et Mary étaient allées acheter quelque chose à manger au chariot restaurant.

- « Alors, Lunard, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à notre Cornedrue pour qu'il soit dans cet état là ? » demanda malicieusement Sirius à son ami. Apparemment, la situation de James l'amusait beaucoup.

- « Oh… Il a fait une remarque sur l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards… Il a dit que ce n'était qu'une équipe de poule mouillée et que leur capitaine n'était qu'un vieux véracrasse puant, ce sont ses propres mots… Sauf que ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Kat' venait d'être nommée Capitaine de l'Equipe… »

Sirius se retint difficilement de rire à son tour en voyant le regard noir de Lily, qui le fusillait du regard. Celle-ci se tourna alors vers Potter.

- « Tu es vraiment idiot, James Potter ! La maison Serpentard ne se résume pas à Malefoy, Black, et leur clique ! » Puis, se tournant de nouveau vers Remus, elle reprit. « Et puis-je savoir pourquoi Monsieur-le-Préfet n'a pas jugé utile de les séparer, quitte à les immobiliser s'il le fallait ? »

- « C'est que… » répondit le Préfet, tout en riant. « J'ai… Kat' m'a lancé un Bloc-Jambe et m'a pris ma baguette ! »

De nouveau, il fut pris d'un fou rire, tout comme Sirius, qui éclata d'un grand rire bruyant. Lily elle-même ne put retenir le sourire amusé qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle sortit sa baguette et après qu'elle ait murmuré un contre-sort, Remus se retrouva de nouveau libre de tout mouvement.

Sirius se calma finalement, et s'approcha de James, qui s'était relevé, mais qui insultait toujours Kathleen en silence.

- « Alors, mon p'tit pote Potter ! Enervé contre notre Serpentard adorée ? »

- « Elle m'a étranglé ! » s'écria James.

- « Allons, allons, mon cerf adoré, c'est toi qui l'a insulté en premier, reconnais-le… »

- « Mais… Tu la défends ! Alors que je suis ton meilleur ami ! Ton frère ! Traître ! » s'offusqua le Gryffondor.

- « Mon Cornie chéri, reconnais que là, tu es en tord… »

- « Et arrête avec ces surnoms ridicules ! » s'énerva James en fusillant Sirius du regard.

Lily et Remus éclatèrent de rire quand Sirius passa sa main dans les cheveux de James, comme une mère recoiffant son enfant.

- « Bon, Corn', Pat', on va vous laisser ! Lily et moi devons aller à la réunion des Préfets. »

Sirius se tourna vers ses deux amies, et s'approcha d'eux, entraînant James à sa suite.

- « Tu vois, Lily, Jamie se lève juste pour te dire au revoir ! Tu pourrais au moins le remercier, non ? Je dirais qu'un p'tit bisou serait tout à fait justifié. Hein, Jamie ? »

- « Sirius… » gronda James, manquant de peu d'étrangler son ami.

Lily rit, et donna une taloche à l'arrière du crâne du jeune Black.

- « Idiot ! »

- « Merci, Lilou, je suis touchée ! » dit-il en lui soufflant un baiser.

Celle-ci leva les yeux aux ciel puis suivit Remus à l'extérieur du compartiment, pour rejoindre les Préfets. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mary et Kat' revinrent, les bras chargés de friandises et de bonbons.

- « Remus et Lily en ont eu marre de vous et ont décidé de trouver un autre compartiment ? » demanda Mary en remarquant l'absence des deux Préfets.

- « As-tu oublié que nos deux amis avaient été nommés Préfets, ma p'tite Mary ? » demanda malicieusement Sirius.

- « Je. Ne suis pas. Petite ! » cria cette dernière, en jetant un regard noir au Gryffondor.

- « Hé ! Calme-toi ! Ca te suffit pas que Kat' est voulue étrangler James, il faut que tu t'y mettes, toi aussi ? » la taquina-t-il, alors que Kathleen lui jetait un regard assassin.

Mary ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et emboucha une plume en sucre.

Sirius sourit, puis s'approcha de Kathleen.

- « Alors, belle petite Serpentard… Ca te tente une partie d'échec ? »

La serpentard en question leva les yeux vers le Gryffondor, le regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire.

- « Sirius… Tu es nul aux échecs ! »

Le Gryffondor la regarda, vexé, alors qu'elle riait encore, puis s'approchant de sa valise, il en sortit un jeu de carte.

- « Une Bataille Explosive, alors ? » proposa-t-il en souriant.

* * *

Lily soupira. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient dans ce compartiment, à l'avant du train, à écouter les explications des deux Préfets-en-Chef. Etant donné que l'un était à Serpentard, il leur lançait des regards noirs, à Remus et elle, qu'ils s'efforçaient d'ignorer. Sa collègue était de Poufsouffle, et Lily appréciait le sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres et les idées qu'elle proposait pour animer un peu leur année. Mais elle aurait largement préférer écouter les bêtises de Sirius en grignotant une chocogrenouille sur la banquette de leur compartiment…

- « Bien, » conclut la Préfète-en-Chef, « Je ne pense pas que prolonger la réunion servira à quelque chose, je vous propose donc qu'on se retrouve dans une ou deux semaines pour faire le point sur les rondes, et peut-être organiser une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour début Novembre. Au revoir à tous, et bonne rentrée. » finit-elle chaleureusement.

Lily la salua d'un sourire et s'apprêtait à sortir du compartiment quand la Préfète les rappela soudain.

- « J'oubliais ! Trois nouveaux sixièmes années arrive à Poudlard, cette année. Dumbledore nous en a informé ce matin. Je demande aux Préfets de leurs maisons de se charger de leur orientation, étant donné qu'ils n'auront sûrement pas une visite du château dans les règles. »

Elle sourit, puis se retourna pour regrouper les quelques papiers qu'elle avait éparpillé sur la table, signe que la réunion était bel et bien terminé. Le Préfet leur tourna lui aussi le dos, et Remus prit la main de Lily pour l'entraîner hors du compartiment.

- « Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Trois nouveaux en sixième année, ce n'est pas souvent que ça arrive ! »

- « Oui, c'est vrai… La dernière fois qu'il y a eut un nouveau, comme ça, en cours de scolarité, c'était lors de notre seconde année. Tu te souviens de Kelly Jones, la pimbêche de Poufsouffle ? »

- « Oui, je m'en rappelle, » sourit Remus. « Quelle peste, cette fille ! Heureusement, elle a quitté l'école il y a deux ans déjà… »

- « Hmm… J'ai un drôle de pressentiment, concernant ces nouveaux… » soupira Lily.

- « Trois nouveaux, tu dis ? »

Lily hocha la tête. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'avait dit la Préfète-en-Chef. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, Dumbledore se leva, et frappa dans ses mains.

- « Jeunes gens, s'il vous plaît ! Je ne ferais pas de longs discours. Pas tout de suite. Je voulais simplement laisser place à la répartition ! Et avant cela, à la chanson de notre cher choipeau. »

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_  
_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf_  
_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_  
_De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole_  
_Rassemblés par la même passion_  
_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_  
_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_  
_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_  
_"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"_  
_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_  
_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_  
_Où la destinée les séparerait._  
_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_  
_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_  
_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_  
_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._  
_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_  
_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_  
_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_  
_Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner_  
_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."_  
_Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture_  
_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."_  
_Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage_  
_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."_  
_Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité_  
_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."_

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_  
_Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_  
_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_  
_Pouvait enseigner à sa façon_  
_Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._  
_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur_  
_Chez les sorciers de son académie_  
_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._  
_Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_  
_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_  
_Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_  
_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._  
_La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient_  
_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait._  
_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_  
_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_  
_De longues années libres de soucis._  
_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_  
_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._  
_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_  
_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_  
_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_  
_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._  
_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_  
_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._  
_Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits_  
_Les amis dressés contre les amis_  
_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_  
_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ_  
_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_  
_Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi._  
_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_  
_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_  
_Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_  
_Commes elle's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_  
_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_  
_Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_  
_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission_  
_Mais cette année je vais vous en dir' plus long_  
_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_  
_Bien que condamné à vous séparer_  
_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_  
_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_  
_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_  
_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_  
_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_  
_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_  
_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_  
_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_  
_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_  
_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_  
_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_  
_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_  
_La répartition maintenant commence._

James, Sirius et Mary riaient à l'écoute de la chanson du choipeau, tout comme la plupart des élèves. Mais Lily, elle, était songeuse. Est-ce que l'avertissement de ce vieux bout de tissu avait un rapport avec Voldemort, le mage noir encore peu connu dans le monde sorcier, mais qui faisait un peu parler de lui ? Elle ne savait pas, mais cela l'inquiétait. La chanson était beaucoup plus sombre que celle des années précédentes… Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prolonger ses interrogations que la répartition commençait. Lily regarda avec plaisir les premières années qui étaient peu à peu répartis dans les différentes maison, en se souvenant de sa propre répartition, cinq ans plus tôt. Elle applaudissait à chaque fois qu'un élève rejoignait sa maison, et songeait qu'elle devrait le conduire dans les couloirs quelques heures après. Puis la répartition se termina sur une certain « Emmanuel Walter ». Le Professeur McGonagall prit alors la parole.

- « Chez élèves, une petite surprise vous attends cette année. Nous avons trois nouveaux élèves qui entrent en sixième année. Ils viennent d'Amérique, et ont quitté l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Salem pour celle de Poudlard. Ils vont donc se faire répartir dans la maison qui leur convient le mieux. »

Le cœur de Lily bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle allait enfin découvrir les nouveaux venus. Elle ressentait un réel pressentiment vis-à-vis d'eux, et se demandait si ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait des tours…

- « Hermione Granger ! »

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains un peu emmêlés s'approcha du Professeur McGonagall. Elle s'arrêta devant elle, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, rougit, et s'empressa de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le choipeau tomba sur sa tête, et, après un instant d'hésitation, il envoya la jeune fille à Gryffondor. Lily applaudit bruyamment. Et une nouvelle camarade de dortoir, une !

- « Ronald Stevenson ! »

Un grand gaillard aux cheveux roux mi-longs s'avança à son tour. Il s'assit sur la tabouret sans aucune hésitation et le choipeau, à peine posé sur sa tête, s'écria « Gryffondor ! » Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit. Ils auraient de nouveaux camarades cette année.

- « Harry Williams ! »

Le sourire de Lily se figea. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Son cœur fit un bond. Le garçon qui venait de s'avancer lui était étrangement familier. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui arrivaient aux épaules, et étaient légèrement décoiffés. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui interpella la jeune fille. Lily fut surtout frappée par ses yeux. Des yeux vert émeraude qui lui étaient étrangement familiers…

* * *

La chanson du choipeau n'est pas de moi, comme certains l'auront sûrement compris. Je l'ai tiré du tome 5 d'harry Potter =)

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui, je vous remercie donc tous rapidement. Je m'excuse de la longue attente pour ce chapitre assez court, mais j'ai été malade. De plus, je pars demain en vacances, et je voulais poster avant de partir. je préviens donc que le chapitre 2 n'arrivera pas avant trois semaines, voir un mois.

Merci encore pour toutes ces gentilles reviews.

Sohelia.


End file.
